Harry Potter and the Tri-wizard Follies
by Pakerin Pyros
Summary: Harry has all but given up hope of the adults helping and protecting him and others looks into the laws that are supposed to help. The chance to run his own life occurs in his fourth year.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Tri-wizard Follies

Ch. 1 The follies of adults

It's been 2 weeks into the summer hols and Harry was bored. He'd actually managed to finish his homework even the nasty potions essay. The reason Harry was able to finish his summer homework so soon was because the Dursleys were afraid that his escaped convict godfather would come calling if the boy said anything bad about them. Most boys Harry's age would be happy to be away from school and spend the days playing in the park or lounging around doing nothing at all, but Harry loved going to school because while there dangers included he'd be away from his relatives who'd made their loathing of anything different abundantly clear. "Hmmmm I wonder if the Dursleys would understand that at least one megalomaniac in history believe as they do?' Harry thought to himself while pulling out several law books mundane and magical.

Harry had long given up on adults helping when they should and started looking into ways that the law was supposed to protect children and the innocent. He figures that someone did something either legal or not to keep him in the hell that is the Dursley house. When Harry found that Hagrid was expelled 50 years ago and sent to Azkaban in his second year for crimes he couldn't have done started looking into laws even more. Summer before third year was a real eye opener for Harry when he found that there wasn't much he could do legally in either world unless he gained his majority and inheritance.

Flashback:

In the office of Potter account manager Crackthorne Harry learned how he can run his own life and not worry about going to the Dursleys again.

Crachthorne: As you know Mr. Potter most of the laws that can protect minors need someone of age to push for their enforcement. Most often this is done by one who desires to see the laws work as they should. As you know many weren't enforced because the minors in question weren't pureblood.

Harry: Hmmm, so if I want to have the laws that are supposed to protect me and others I would need someone who truely needed to see me be a healthy person growing up I'd have to do it myself since no adult magical or otherwise seem to desire that i am healthy and protected from what some would consider abuse. So Crackthorne how can i be considered of age enough to use the laws already on the books?

Crackthorne: Mr. Potter I know of only two ways of becoming of age. Actually three one being the longest by living to your seventeenth birthday. The second way is if your parents will or your guardians emancipate you. Since your parents' will had been sealed by your wizengamot that avenue is out. The third way; mind you this is such a long shot because it hasn't happened in recent memory, is to have at least three ministry heads agree that you take part in an 'of age' event sponsered by them. It also helps if at least one school headmaster say you must participate.

Harry: I'd suggest you get those memos on the ready since knowing my luck I'll have such a thing happen and i will want to be ready when it does. When the arrangements can be made i'll need to see a healer and a solicitor about how the laws are supposed to work.

End Flashback

Since then and during his third year Harry added his godfather and Professor Lupin to the list of those the laws are supposed to protect. During this time Harry found himself needing a way to calm down especially when he notices just how much the law is abused and not protecting the innocent as it should. Thanks to converting some galleons into pounds sterling and noticing a tai chi dojo in the neighborhood Harry started learning a meditative martial art.

Two weeks before his birthday and the Quidditch World Cup something 'interesting' happens. While doing a few kata in his room to calm and order his mind Harry notices a faint pulse through his body. He follows the pulse to it's source to find a rather large ball of energy with two beings chained. One severely mutilated and hissing malevolently the other a woman of stern countenance and statuesque physique. The woman looks at him and whispers "how is it you're here?" Looking at the ball of energy and walking towards it whispers to her "don't know for sure was doing tai chi kata" The 'woman's' response "but only the most powerful could do this" went almost unnoticed by Harry as he touched his magic for the first time. In the outside world Harry Potter's body starts glowing as the sound of chains dropping can be heard as he falls to the floor unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Tri-wizard Follies

Ch. 2 The follies of a madman

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure fiction and no money is made from it all characters found in the harry potter books and movies belong to JK Rowling.

A week has past since Harry Potter fell unconscious in his room at No. 4 Privet Drive. The first day was an all out war in his mind. Knowing the 'woman' couldn't interfere and knowing that the now unchained hissing malevolence isn't a part of him but a parasite; Harry called up everything he ever read in the libraries and at the dojo. Knowing no one can help him and realizing the basic principle that it's his mind and not the parasite's Harry starts attacking with the most often effective measures to rid the parasite. The 'woman' looks at the parasite then to Harry and says "son that is an affront on all things magic. An act of supreme selfishness. It must be destroyed for you to live to your full potential.' Upon hearing this Harry seeing the parasite avoiding the attacks best it can and launches it's own; ups the ante by using what the Dursleys are most afraid of his imagination. He connects to his core more directly and starts launching spells that seem to have little to no effect until the final spell and tells the parasite "your time here is done but don't worry i'll send the rest of you to your new home as i run into them" and launches the trigger that causes the mental equivalent of a room full of claymores destroying the parasite but the magical backwash hurls him into the 'woman' and into his core.

The rest of the time is spent with whom he now considers mom for she was the protection at the time. They used the time to heal all wounds mental and otherwise starting with the backwash then pulling the magic of the venom and pheonix tears into Harry's core then healing the body to where it can use the increased magic flow. By the week's end Harry now stand at 5ft 11in with a wiry lithe build similar to a runner's.

For others the week Harry was unconscious was filled with worry. Harry hadn't been seen outside or at the dojo for almost the whole week and the neighbors started whispering that something must have happened to the boy. (if only they knew) The Dursleys found it impossible to get into Harry's room let alone waking him up for chores and started to worry about their reputation for most impeccable home. At this time the wizarding community is blissfully unaware that soon the political balance will be turned upside down.

When the week was done Harry woke and exited his room to shower. He notices the changes in the mirror of the loo and smiles as he no longer has a scar and surprised he didn't have the ever present glasses. Liking the changes he showers and dresses in the best clothes he has and vows soon to get some better fitting ones. As he walks into the kitchen to get some breakfast his aunt shrieks 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!' His uncle Vernon growls out 'about time you came out of your room. Now here is the list of chores for today." shoving a rather long list at Harry. "I doubt any 'normal' person can do all this in the time you want let alone a 'freak' without a lot of help." Harry responds after looking at the list. Vernon growls out 'You'll have them done if you know what's good for you." The response wasn't what was expected for Harry chuckled grinning. "oh uncle you have no idea of how many laws you'd be breaking just with this list and time constraint. I'm well aware you and auntie are the reason those charged to protect children hadn't done anything to help or protect me even if I was a freak." Harry shakes his head and continues "know this dear uncle in due time all you've done will come to roost and you won't have any way to sweep your problems under the rug." He grabs some fruit to eat then leaves his relatives simmering as he goes to the dojo.

Upon Harry's arrival at the dojo; the Tai chi sensei notices the differences immediately and nods saying "you've connected well with your chi and have changed very much for the better." Motioning to a mat the sensei orders Harry "ok young Harry do your kata and remember to let your chi flow with your movements." As Harry starts the different kata he notices his magic actually flowing through his limbs without his want acting as the focus. As the end of a kata nears with an attack; Harry notices the magic building up and on the last move a blast exits his hands hitting a wall. He stops immediately looking scared as the sensei clears everyone from the dojo except him. "Young Harry you've grown in power more than I expected." The sensei smiles at Harry "we need to work more on your control so you don't accidentally hurt someone." This begins a week of very intense training for Harry till it's time to go to the Weasley's.

Finally the day arrives for the Weasleys to pick Harry up and he's rather excited at what the world cup and new school year have in store. Late in the day while Harry is waiting in the living room with his trunk packed and nearby uncle Vernon says "just how are these freaks supposed to get here? Better be a normal way." Harry had a dawning horror come to his face as he didn't know the Weasleys method of transport since the loss of the Ford Anglia. "I don't know how they will arrive uncle." Harry replies just as a knock is heard behind the electric fireplace. 'Oh hell, I can't believe they did this.' Harry thought as he heard Mr. Weasley's voice 'Harry? Are you there Harry?" He responds "I'm here but why are you behind an electice fireplace?" "Had your floo connected for today only to come bring you to the burrow." Mr. Weasley says. "Nothing else for it, stand back boys. REDUCTO!" The electric fireplace and the wood planks covering the actual fireplace are launched half into the room covering most things in a layer of dust. Mr. Weasley say "sorry about that but it's most inconspicuous way i know to pick up Mr. Potter. Besides it's easy enough to fix. Come on boys help Harry with his trunk got a schedule to keep." Fred, George, and Ron come out of the floo saying "hey there mate." Picking up an end of trunk each a innocuous piece of wrapped candy slip from Fred's pocket. Dudley having been on a rather strict diet snatches the candy before anyone could notice let alone warn him and quickly pops it into his mouth as the twins load Harry's trunk into the floo. Just as the twins leave with the trunk Dudley's tongue starts to grow at a rapid rate. "SET HIM RIGHT!' Vernon bellows as Harry and Ron hastily go to the floo. "GET OUT YOU FREAKS! DAMN FREAKS MAKING LIFE HARD FOR HONEST MEN!" shouts Vernon as Harry leaves for the burrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Tri-wizard Follies

Ch 3 Follies at the Cup

The days leading to the world cup was filled with morning kata and studies in laws of the court and inheritance. The morning before going to the world cup while somewhat normal for Harry sinking into his magic during the kata; an unknown visiter saw what can only be described as truely magical. As he did his morning kata Harry closed his eyes sinking into his magic and letting his muscles and reflexes go on automatic feeling his magic flow, he doesn't see the shimmer of his magic creating an aura around him. Harry rounds out the kata in moves that flow into a few blasts to the targets a few meters away. As he cools down the turns to go in Harry notices Hermione looking with shock and awe etched on her face. "Uh, Hermione? Are you ok?" Harry asks. Hermione shakes her head and whispers "how in merlin's name did you do that?" Looking confused "do what?" Harry responds. Hermione looks closer at Harry and notices that not only is he missing his glasses but the scar he's famous for is gone. "While you were doing that exercise there was a glow around you. I've never seen that happen and only heard myths about that happening in kung fu movies." Hermions tells him. Harry looks at Hermione in the eye "I was doing my tai chi kata and learning more about my chi." She nods and asks "would it be possible for me to learn as well?" Harry shrugs "I guess so. I've been learning this to keep control of my emotions so I don't have an incident like last year. You know how I blew up my aunt Marge." She nods and leads Harry back into the burrow "go shower I want to comepare essays later today."

Harry showered and brought down all his finished homework along with some books on meditation and occlumency having owl ordered it a week previously. As he sits Hermione whispers "how did you get that glow around you?" Harry responds "pleased don't mention that to anyone. I don't want to be considered more of a freak than I already am." A shocked look cross her face and whisper/whimper "but you're not a reak. Not to me anyway. You're my friend Harry." His response was to whisper "I'm glad to be your friend Hermione, but how can I not be a freak? I mean I survived somehow the killing curse and can speak to serpents. One thought to be impossible the other rather rare and considered a trait of evil." He sighs and starts to read the book on occlumency. Hermione smiles weakly at Harry then looks over his homework surprised "How Harry? how did you finish all this?" He says smiling at her "I had two weeks with nothing to do but homework." She nods and makes some notes from his potions essay then looks at him "would you teach me what you did?" Harry smiles at her coming to a decision hands over the book on meditation techniques. "Everyone is different Hermione what works for me may not work for you. This book has a few ideas that may work but here is a piece of advice as you meditate try to feel your magic trust me when you touch it the first time it's the most incredible experience ever." he says. She nods then opens the book and starts to read.

When the other Weasleys come down for breakfast Harry and Hermione had gone to the living room to read respective books. Ron looks at them "what's with the book mate? It's summer hols a time for fun." Harry looks at him and replies "and have you finished your summer homework yet? we only have a couple weeks before term starts." Ron blushed to his ears 'But that's ages away." Harry shakes his head "the only reason I have as much time as I do now is because I got it out of the way at the start. You're good at chess and strategy Ron consider this like chess a bit is it better to wait to the last second where you don't have the time to think properly on responses or plan ahead gets things done so you have all the time needed for other things." Ron looks at Harry in shock then at his other friend then at everyone else and whispers after thinking through everything using as Harry said the chess strategy "you're right mate. It would be better to have things done early so I can have time for what I love." Ron looks at his friends whispering "can you help me with it?" Hermione looks up from her book replying "we can help but won't do it for you. That way you can learn the material." Ron nods sadly knowing that his fun time soon will be done for the summer. Harry looks at Hermione saying "give Ron that meditation book when you're done I get the feeling he'll need it too." She nods then looks at Ginny "care to join us?" Ginny nods then squeaks running for her room to get her homework most of which is done. Coming down to the table with Ron they start on their homework with occassional help and advice from Harry and Hermione.

In the early hours the next day well before dawn Harry, Hermione and the younger Weasley children were woken up by Mrs. Weasley. "Come on wake up got to go for the portkey if you're to go to the world cup. Up you get." Mrs. Weasley calls for everyone. After an early breakfast Arthur Weasley leads everyone up Stoatshead Hill "keep up everyone and keep an eye out for that portkey it's to go off soon." Mr. Weasley calls. "Hey over here Arthur. Cedric and I found it." was heard as Mr. Weasley leads everyone to where the voice came from. Mr. Weasley say "hey there Amos and this must be your son Cedric. I've heard a lot about you. You know my children and these are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. They'll be going with us today." Amos Diggory looks at Harry speculatively and nods "I've heard of you young Harry. My Cedric actually won a quidditch match against you." Cedric looks at Harry apologetically shaking his head "there were dementors at the game dad." Amos just smiles at his son saying "Ahh but you didn't fall off your broom because of them did you my boy." Finding the portkey Arthur has everyone place a finger on it "hold on everyone the portkey will activate in a few seconds." With a tugging sensation from the navel the portkey activated and Stoatshead Hill was empty again in the pre-dawn morn.

During the time before the match was to begin Harry helped Arthur with paying the camp fee and setting up their site. In the middle of lunch He was exposed to 'the man of the hour' Ludo Bagman who went on about the upcoming match and luring the twins into a bet giving 'good' odds on their bet of "ireland wins but Krum gets the snitch". Harry tunes most of this out until Ludo say "wish i was still at Hogwarts. It's happening there this year." He looks at Ludo wondering what's happening at Hogwarts this year and gets an unsettling feeling in his gut. At this time Percy was going on about his boss Mr. Bartemious Crouch and how he's proving his worth to him. Shortly thereafter said Mr. Crouch shows up accepting a cup of tea from Percy calling him 'Weatherby' admonishing Ludo about lax security and trying to leak information about Hogwarts events before they get to school.

After Bagman and Crouch leave Harry looks at Percy and say "Percy? I'm not sure if it's your intent, but are you courting Mr. Crouch?" Percy looks back blushing to his ears and asking beligerently "just what are you insinuating Potter?" Harry shakes his head taking a calming breath before replying "I'm not trying to insinuate anything, but from what I read of other cultures what you're doing are part of more than a few courtship rituals." Raising a placating hand to forstall a major blowup Harry expounds "there's nothing wrong with having the ambition and drive to be the best in your office and getting your boss's favour, but don't take things so far that you loose sight of your integrity and honesty." Percy still looking unsure about Harry responds "You don't understand. To get anywhere in the ministry you have to know the right people and be in their good books." Harry smiles and shakes his head "Percy look at your father. He heads his department seemingly low as it is, but he did it without compromising his morals and honor. As I said nothing wrong in wanting to be the best at what you do, but don't take the easy path and following blindly to what your boss say. Your brothers Bill and Charlie they work at some very dangerous places where you rise or fall on your own merits and not on who you know." Percy shakes his head worriedly "you've given me much to think on." As Percy leaves for the tent to check on work Harry shakes his head then looks at Mr. Weasley "sir I hope he learns how treacherous a game he's wading into." Arthur looks at Harry and say "I'm surprised you know so much and hope things don't get too bad for Percy."

The time leading to match a while later with many not realizing that the boy with Hermione and Ron is Harry at least until he speaks then they know and are surprised that lack of glasses and scar make such difference. Harry just says in reply when asked "I'm more than a scar and glasses." Harry also directs his friends in some meditation and works more on his control for though he don't have much more magic then before he is much more connected. When Hermione asked before the match starts he said "it seems what most magicals forget it not just having power that's important but being connected to it and allow it to help you do what's natural. Using wands was supposed to help a magical to follow their magic and get to know it better. If you notice in the history of magic and not what Binns teach you'll notice that wands are rather new invention for focus and before wands and most foci mages didn't use them." Hermione nods then meditates while holding her wand. Though she could feel her magic more, she hadn't been able to follow to her core.

The time soon came to enter the stadium for the match. Walking up to the top box where seats are Harry and company passed several classmates and others all wondering who Harry was since they didn't recognize him. Chuckling to himself Harry thought 'if only they knew.' Upon reaching their seats Harry noticed minister Fudge, and two others whom he thought could be ministry heads as well and greeted them with a polite "Hello" and nod of the head. Also arriving were the Malfoys. The elder Malfoy looks at Arthur and sneers "what did you have to sell to get seats up here?" Mr. Weasley blushed a bit but refused to answer remembering what happened only a couple years before. Draco upon noticing Harry but not recognizing him smirks saying "and who are you? You don't want to be around these." pointing to the Weasleys and Hermione. Harry gives a look of mock hurt and placing a hand on his chest "I'm hurt you don't recognize me Malfoy. I've beaten you in every quidditch match we had together." Draco's jaw drop looking closer and finially recognize Harry mostly from his voice. "You should respect your betters Potter. You'll be happier." Harry merely smirks and meditate a bit while the stadium fill up. Felling something nearby Harry whispers 'Don't do it." The hand leaves as he opens his eyes to see the team mascots shows.

First up were looked like very beautiful women coming to the field and doing a dance that enraptures many of the men in the stadium. Harry looks around and notice Ron and a few others starting from their seats then looks at the women dancing wondering 'what's going on? why do they affect the guys like that? ' After pulling Ron back into his seat Arthur whispers to him "they're veela that's why the boys are going nuts." Harry nods "ah." He looks at the veela as they leave the field for the Irish team mascots the leprecauns. Watching the Irish mascots display Harry feels his magic sing in his veins at the power being shown. He whispers to no one in particular "wow those guys are powerful."

An hour into the match Harry was enthralled by the moves displayed by both sides and also quite dissappointed in the seekers. He loved the moves and interceptions done to interrupt plays. His dissapointment was that the seekers couldn't find the snitch he'd been tracking for the last 30 or so minutes. He shook his head noticing that the irish team running roughshod over Bulgaria. Krum knowing his team would never catch up on chaser points caught the snitch ending the match with Bulgaria losing by 10 points instead of more otherwise. Harry nodded at that knowing he'd do the same if he was in that situation.

Following the match Mr. Weasley led Harry and his friends to their camp passing many parties many in celebration of the win and some in commisseration of the loss and thanking Krum for making it not as bad as it could be. After a couple hours of talking about the match and Harry letting known he'd been tracking the snitch the last half hour of the match; everyone went to bed so they can get the portkey home the next day. Later that night Harry was woken with an urgent shake and "wake up." Harry groggily sits up "what's wrong Mr. Weasley?" The response of "death eaters in the camp" brought him to full wakefulness in no time. Harry quickly gets out of bed and dress with his wand in hand "ok Mr. Weasley what do I need to do?" Mr. Weasley smiles as he wakes his son "I need you to help protect the girls Harry." He nods and reply "you got it sir." Walking out of the tent with Ron and the twins finding Hermione and Ginny; Harry looks at Hermione "Hermione you'll need to keep your wand on hand and I hope you can connect more with your magic we may need it tonight." He looks at Ginny "when we get home I'll have to help you learn a bit of what I can do to protect yourself."

Looking at Ron; Harry asks "do you have your wand?" Ron's reply of "oh no it's missing" after checking his pockets makes Harry shake his head. "Ron you'll need to keep better care of your stuff." Harry tells him. Harry looks at the twinns saying "you two take the front while the girls and Ron are after and I'll take the rear that way everyone is safe as can be. Because of how serious the situation is no one commented on the fact Harry took the lead. While Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie go to stop the death eaters; Harry and company go towards the forest a bit in they stumble upon a group of foriegn witches surrounded by rather aggresive boys. The twins yell "OY! what are you chaps doing?' The leader of the boys sneer at the group "we're just showing these wogs there place now get lost." Harry upon hearing this looks at the witches who are some shivering and whimpering others quite wounded; nearly loses his composure. "You think attacking girls or those percieved lesser makes you feel better? Mean you're of higher status?" Harry shakes his head sadly "you don't know how wrong you are." The lead thug sneer at Harry "and what are you going to do about it?" Harry looks at the twins and nods then at Hermione "Hermione get the girls calmed down while the twins and I show these idiots their error." Harry walks calmly to the thugs lightly dodging the spellfire as the twins throw their own with interesting results. Harry upon closing in start using his tai chi to incapacitate the thugs before stunning and wrapping in ropes via INCARCEROUS spells. All told the fight lasted but a few minuites.

Seeing the foriegn witches somewhat calmer but some are looking a bit pale Harry looks at the twins "guys I need you to keep a look out for the adults." He then looks at one of the more healthy girls "I need you to get a healer quick as you can." She nods before running off. Harry looking at witches goes to the ones the worst off and with wand in hand connect with his magic thinking 'heal' as he waves his wand over the worst wounds without saying any incantations not knowing any healing spells. It takes almost half an hour before the girl returns with at least two adults. One looks like a healer and the other looks like a ministry official. Harry upon seeing them finishes healing best he can then sighs as he fall to his knees "oh Merlin, going to need a lot of rest from this." Harry say nearly completely exhausted. The adults look at him then the others "did he actually heal all this?" while looking at one of the girls with a more torn up dress. She nods whispering "I don't know what spell he used. He didn't actually speak when he did it." After the adults checked over the witches a voice was heard incanting MORSMORDRE and something appear in the sky. Still a bit hypersensative from the magic; Harry feels incoming spells before he sees yelling "DOWN"pulling his friends down as jets of red pass overhead.

"STOP!" yells the voice of Mr. Weasley coming into the area. Another voice sounding like Bartemious Crouch yells "WHICH OF YOU CAST IT!" looking around wildly. Harry look at Mr. Crouch "what are you on about?" Mr. Crouch points up "WHICH OF YOU CAST THAT?!" "Oh Harry it's the dark mark!" whispers Hermione urgently. Harry looks at her "the what mark?' Her responce of "you know who's mark" makes Harry understand a bit better. He looks at Mr. Crouch saying "I don't know what spell does that but i did hear a male voice yell morsemordre if that means anything." Mr. Crouch points to the aurors barking "search for who cast that mark." After a few minutes an auror leads a shivering house-elf to the group "we found her over there with this in her hand" pointing to a group of bushes and showing the wand. Ron yells "THAT'S MINE!" pointing at the wand. Mr. Crouch looks at him wildly "Is that a confession?" Mr. Weasley stares at Crouch in anger "Do you honestly think I'd teach my children how to cast that mark?" Mr. Crouch looks a bit nervously then shoves the wand back to Ron "keep better hold of your wand." Looking at the house-elf "As for you Winky this means clothes. You were supposed stay where you were told. I dismiss you from service to my family." Harry looks apalled by what happened as Mr. Crouch gave Winky a dress. He looks at Mr. Crouch angrily then at the cowering and whimpering Winky goes to her whispering soothingly to her "shhh, calm Winky. There wasn't anything you could have done with the death eaters around. I know how would you like to join my family?' Winky looks at Harry whimpering a bit "youse want Winky to join your family? I'm a bad elf and been freed." Harry looks at Winky already seeing the magic slowly leaving nods in agreement "Yes Winky I want you to join my family and you're not a bad elf." Placing a hand on Winky's head Harry whispers so only she can hear "I Harry James Potter accept Winky the house-elf into my family by the old covenant as family to family to help me in my duties to kith and kin. I promise to accept and consider your council as regards to family and to protectyou as you protect me and mine." Winky with tears in her eyes whispers "I Winky accept the offer of Harry James Potter to join his house and to help him in his duties and to protect his secrets and family." The swirl of magic around the two grow in intensity healing Winky making her grow a bit standing straighter then before with an outfit that looks right out of a maid fashion magazine. Looking at the outfit Winky start to cry "Master Harry give Winky clothes?" Harry shakes his head "no dear Winky what you're wearing is called a uniforn. It shows to all that you are in service to my family. Besides that is much more dignified than an old pillowcase or rages. I ought to know." Harry then looks at Mr. Crouch angrily "why would you sentence a sentient to death? For what because she didn't want to get hurt in the stamede?" Mr. Crouch responds with "she was told where to be and should have stayed there no matter what. What do you mean sentencing her to death she could have found work easy enough." Shaking his head Harry mutters "such arrogance not even thinking of how the elves came to be as they are."

A short time later Harry along with the Weasleys and Hermione find the portkey home. Once everyone was touching it and command given everyone left the camp.


	4. Ch 4 Follies on the Express

Harry Potter and the Tri-Wizard Follies

Ch. 4 Follies on the Express

At the end of the portkey trip Harry staggers a bit then falls flat on his face breathing heavily. Arthur and the kids look at him concerned before the twins lift him between them an arm over each shoulder. "What did.." said Gred. "He do?" said Forge. "To be nearly.." said the other. "Dead on his feet?" returned the other twin. Arthur Weasley looks at his boys and Harry "to get like that he'd have to expend a lot of magic in a short time." Hermione looks at Ron then to Mr. Weasley and say "Well, he did cast a lot of healing spells before helping Winky and the portkey. Would that do it?" Arthur shakes his head "he shouldn't even know any healing spells. No wonder he's exhausted." Then everyone troop back to the burrow.

They met Mrs. Weasley half way up the drive. She looked frazzeled as she cried fussing over them whispering worriedly "ohh thank god you're all ok. When the news said there was an attack at the match I only thought of how I yelled when you left." She then saw Harry nearly unconcious between then twins and went to tears checking him over. "What happened to him?" she whispered worriedly. Hermione looks at Harry then at Mrs. Weasley "he's just exhausted Mrs. Weasley. He was helping the mediwitches." She didn't say that Harry pretty much healed most of the group before they arrived. Mrs. Weasley bustled everyone to the burrow and had Harry laid on the couch when with a soft pop a house-elf appeared. "You leave master be Winky will take care." she said looking at the others as if daring them to oppose her. Mrs. Weasley looked in shock at the elf and said "and who are you? " Winky nods at Mrs. Weasley then back to her master making sure he's comfortable "I be Winky Master Harry's Wheezy mum. He'll be ok soon, but will need rest." Mrs. Weasley looked a little kinder to the elf and nods "He's exhausted himself at the match I can't believe they needed a child to do their jobs for them." She frowned looking at everyone then bustled everyone to bed saying "come on to bed He'll be ok where he is."

The next morning in the pre-dawn Harry groggily wakes. Abruptly his eyes widen remembering the events of the previous day and night especially bonding Winky; then remembering the end of his second year he gasps "Dobby!" With a soft pop Dobby appears "The great Harry Potter sir calls Dobby." Harry looks at Dobby noticing the magic slowly leaving and shakes his head "Dobby I didn't know you'd start to lose your magic when you're freed. Winky!" Winky pops in "you called Master Harry?" Harry nods at her then at Dobby "Winky I want you to meet Dobby. He tried to save my life a couple years ago. Dobby meet Winky she's working for me now and I hope that you'd like to work for me as well." Dobby looks at Winky listening closely then nods at Harry bouncing excitedly "Dobby like that a lot great Harry Potter sir." Harry smiles at the house-elves. Harry place his hand on Dobby's head and say "Dobby, I Harry James Potter of house Potter accept you into my house family to family, brother to brother to aid me in my duties and to advise me when needed." A glow swirl around Harry and Dobby and die down leaving Dobby standing a few inches taller, more filled out, and dressed in a suit practically out of Butler's Monthly. Dobby looks down at what he's wearing saddened "Master Harry Potter sir give Dobby clothes?" Harry shakes his head smiling at his elves replying "No my friend that is a uniform. It shows all who see that are a valued member of my staff doing a valuable service." Harry stands and stretches "besides, you two are sentient beings and deserve respect and to look your best." Heading out to the yard going through his kata meditating making sure to control his magic to hide his aura. He feels a feel others coming out and say "Morning. How's everything?" Hermione, Ron and Ginny come out to find where Harry was since he wasn't in bed upon seeing him Hermione say "Are you ok? You were so exhausted when we got back." Nearing the end of his exercises Harry replies "I was exhausted but I felt the need to get my exercises in. How is the meditating going for you guys?" The others nods Ron saying "it's ok but taking longer than I thought it would." Harry nods "I know but it's worth it when you follow your magic and touch your core the first time." Remembering the feeling.

The time before the express Harry spent teaching what he knew of meditating and tai chi telling them to feel their magic and follow it to the core. By the 31st of August Hermione and Ginny mamage to touch their core and were on their way to learning occlumency. Ron was a bit slower in touching his magic and only beginning occlumency with Harry telling him "stick to your strengths. What are you most known for." Harry tells Ginny "when you sort and make protections use your imagination. You can even use anything you can think up." On the night before going to King's Cross station Harry had the elves make sure the trunks were all packed and ready not wanting to be nearly late as in times past.

The next day there was still the mad dash trying to remember things to add to the trunks for school. Still they managed to get to King's Cross and Platform 9 3/4 with about 15 minutes to spare. While searching for a compartment they found one with a blonde who looks to be a ravenclaw. Harry pokes his head in saying "Hey there, do you mind if we share this compartment with you?" The girl nods and smiles with her wide blue eyes dancing "Sure sit where you will." After everyone sits comfortably Harry starts "Hello, I'm.." The girl interupts saying "Harry Potter. I know who you are." She looks to the red heads saying "I know you're Ron and Ginny Weasley." Then looks at Hermione frowning a bit saying "I don't know who you are. Please tell me your name? I'm Luna Lovegood." Hermione nods and smiles "I'm Hermione Granger." She looks at the newspaper Luna is reading upside down "What kind of newspaper is that? I've never seen one like it." Luna nods "this is the Quibbler. My daddy runs it and someday I will write articles for it." Harry nods and smiles "Should always have an idea of what you want to do for a career someday." Ginny looks at the newspaper a bit closer "I've heard many rumors about the Quibbler, about how some of the stories can't possibly be true and mentions animals no one's ever heard of let alone seen." Harry smiles a very mischieous smile and looks at the newspaper and asks "may I read this a bit?" Luna thinks then nods "sure but I want to do the rune puzzle before we get to Hogwarts." Harry starts to read the paper finding some of the stories to be rather funny and some most insightful. Handing the paper back Harry say "that's a very good paper your dad runs Luna. It has some factual things and just funny enough to be relaxing." Ginny and Hermione look at each other then at Harry and Luna Hermione asking "How's that? most things mentioned haven't been proven to exist in the magical world." Harry smiles becomes quite Cheshire when he replies "you and the Weasley's should know better then to judge at first glance especially you Hermione." Hermione looks shocked "why do you say that?" Harry replied with a few questions "how many countries are there in the world? How many languages or even dialects of languages." Upon hearing that Hermione looks in shock "never thought about that. They could be foreign names."

Half way through the journey after the lunch trolly passed the door was yanked open to reveal a smirking Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. "What do we have here? I see a bunch of losers with a mudblood and a loon." Draco say with his bodyguards chuckling in the background. Harry and Ron are upset at what Draco called their friend but when Harry see the look on Luna's face at being called a loon his eyes start blazing an emerald light. "Malfoy, why do you insist on insulting everyone you see? By your own words you show no respect for Hecate or her gift to humans." Harry growls out staring into the blonde boy's eyes. Draco gulps looking at Harry's eyes but then regains his arrogance "respect is what the losers show their betters. By betters I mean purebloods like me." Harry stands in anger at Draco's words and only now do Draco and his companions notice Harry isn't wearing any glasses and are seeing the burning emeralds clearly. "Malfoy you had better leave now before you get seriously hurt, and for your information respect is earned not given. Then again I doubt many purebloods who are friends with your family would understand that. Think of this til we get to Hogwarts, why are there first born mages in the first place. Also what respect and honor have you earned since being sorted. I mean earn not bought." Harry growls even more menacingly shocking the boys to leave quick as they can. Harry closes the door then looks at the girls "sorry about that he had no right to demean any of you." Ron looks in awe and a little fear "damn mate you can be downright scary." Hermione cuff Ron in back of the head "language Ron." She looks at Harry "I don't like Malfoy any more than you do Harry but I think threatening him might not have been a good idea." Harry shrugs lean back closing his eyes "maybe not but it needs to be said besides whoever said it was just a threat?' Ron trying to lessen the tense atmosphere say "what do you think the event at Hogwarts going to be?" After Hermione and Luna mention having no idea of the event Harry mutters though all can hear "I don't really care what the event is but knowing my luck I'll be in it to my neck before all said and done."

When the express reaches Hogsmead Station it's raining outside such that everyone's soaked as they near the carriages. Upon seeing a horse like creature in front of the carriage Harry's eyes glow a bit as he steps to the flank of it and run his hand along it. "Do any of you see this creature pulling the carriage?" Harry asks. Ron, Ginny and Hermione shake their head in the negative "no Harry we don't." Luna steps closer to Harry and rub the creature with him "I see them as well so don't worry you're still sane as the rest of us." Shaking his head Harry and his friends climb into the carriage to ride up to Hogwarts.


	5. A Folly of a Month Pt 1

Harry Potter and the Tri-wizard Follies

Ch. 5 A Folly of a Month

Part 1

Upon arriving in the entrance hall Harry started using drying spells on himself and others reminding Hermione of the need. Professor McGonagall nearly skids into the group as Peeves lebs water balloons onto the already wet students. Minerva tells Peeves "PEEVES! Stop this at once or the headmaster will be notified." Peeves replies "Not doin anything they're already wet." Then Peeves lobs one last balloon before giving a raspberry and floating off.

Harry shakes his head as he helps drying a few other students before going into the great hall and to the Gryffindor table with his friends while Luna goes to the Ravenclaw table. The sorting went off as one would expect with Ron complaining about being hungry and comments about the ickle firsties getting smaller every year. When the feast was done Albus Dumbledore stands to give the start of term notices.

"It is my sad duty to say that the inter-house quidditch cup will be cancelled this year" started Dumbledore only to be interupted by a growing murmur and exclamations about the loss of quidditch the loudest being the Weasley twins.

"No way!" said one.

"You're joking!" finished the other.

Dumbledore smiles at the twins "I'm not joking guys but that reminds me of a wonderful one about a lepracaun, a hag, and centaur going to a bar." Only to be cut off by a shout of "ALBUS!" by Professor McGonagall. Clearing his throat to talk the headmaster was interupted again but by a clap of thunder and lightning as the doors slam open admitting a man approaching the head table. Dumbledore nods as the gnarled figure approach with a clunk thud every other step. "Students may I introduce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Alastor Moody. Good luck professor." Albus say to the uncomfortable mumbling and wary looks at the new professor.

Professor Dumbledore starts again after Moody takes his seat at the table "As I was saying we will not be having the inter-house quidditch cup to allow the staff to concentrate more on the event happening this year. After much negotiation and compromise Hogwarts will this year host the Tri-wizard Tournament." This news cause the hall to erupt in murmurs about what the tournament could be like taking the whole year. Dumbledore continues with "The tournament will begin on October 31st. The delegates of Beubatons Academy and Durmstrang School will arrive the day before. This event will be for thos 17 years of age or older and suggest those younger against trying to place their names in. The names of the champions will be selected by an impartial judge."

A week into term had lots going on; from review of the previous year in classes to researching the tri-wizard tournament and the contract involved. During this time Ron commented many times of the fame and galleons associated with the tournament until Harry had enough and led him Hermione and Ginny into an unused classroom.

Harry starts out "Ron, I don't really care about the fame or galleons from winning the tournament. " Ron looks at him answering "What more can you want if not fame and money?" Seeing the look on Harry's face makes Ron doubt what he just said.

Harry shakes his head in dismay. Looking at Ron he say "Ron, think for a moment would you? What am I famous for?" Ron quickly answers "you're famous as the Boy Who Lived."

Harry sighs saying "That kind of fame no sane person would ever desire. I'm famous for something my mum did not for what I did. Just so you know Ron you have something I've always wanted and has been denied since I was one."

Ron looks at Harry in disbelief "What do I have you've been denied? I don't get new stuff." Harry looks at everyone then at Ron "Ron, what you have and I've been denied is a loving family. People who look out for you make sure you have what you need. Sure your brothers are pranksters who like to goof off but you must admit they make it so it's not boring here." Ron had a look of dawning horror on his face never understanding before just what kind of fame his friend has.

Harry nods at Ron seeing him looking a little sick saying "as for the 1000 galleons prize. I'll use myself as an example. I found after some research my family has a seat on the wizengamot which means there must be a vault in Gringotts I don't have access to yet because the Potters were and are an ancient family. Why would I go for a tournament that has been proven to be fatal to the champions for such a small return. I have no doubt the money in the prize would help a few people get started on what they want to do in life, but for me it's not worth it in the least." Ron listens to his friend then looks at Ginny and Hermione then thinking more carefully on what was said asks "Then why have the tournament at all then? It don't make sense if what you say is true."

Hermione looks at Harry then at Ron then say "I have no doubt at it's inception the tournament was used as a way to keep friendships and alliences between the schools strong, but somewhere during that time the tasks got more dangerous and the tournament became what amounts to a bragging contest until the last one almost 200 years ago where all the champions died because at least one task had creatures no mortal should ever encounter. I don't know what it is as the book don't say." Ron nods then shakes his head ruefully "Hmmm thinking of this thing like a chess game it don't make sense for any of us to be in this as other than spectator; though you Harry probably could pull off winning it."

Harry looks at Ron then at the others replies "if somehow my name comes out of that cup I'll treat this thing like our other years. " Ginny looks at Harry in growing worry "and what way would that be?" She quickly wishes she hadn't asked as Harry replies with "I'll treat this as yet another murder attempt on my person. We all know that Voldemort is still out there." Seeing the flinches he say "his real name is Tom Riddle. I know he'll try to return again killing any who get in his way." His friends nods as one looking more determined than in years previous. Ron nods again saying "I guess this means more work." Harry smiles at Ron nodding "yes my friend more work. Then again anything worth having you need to work for just look at your two eldest. They wanted to do more than some job in the ministry earning ok money in safe tedious work. While dangerous the jobs earn a much higher pay and lots more respect from their peers. How much respect do you think is earned by one who deals with dragons on a daily basis making sure they're in a safe place til they can take care of themselves? What about your brother Bill? He must have plenty of respect as well as money because of the dangers of breaking the wards on tombs not to mention working with another sentient race getting to know them and their customs. Ron nods at everyone "I get it Harry. Though I'm the sixth born of my family I will need to work harder to show I'm just as good or better than the others." Harry shakes his head "No Ron not to prove you're better or as good for everyone is different. Sure most things done in Hogwarts your brothers may have done before but it's not all there is. You're very good at chess and I know for a fact that in the non-magical world there are tournaments where the prizes are rather high. There is a reason why chess is considered the game of kings, though many have forgotten that while it builds strategic thinking it doesn't always translate well into real world situations."

Later the same week during an early morning workout Harry finds Luna in a corridor shivering against a wall with no shoes on. He walks to her pulling his wand out casting a warming charm on her that causes her to begin waking up. Luna looks groggily at Harry and whispers "Hello Harry Potter." Harry pulls her into a hug when he gets close enough. He asks "what happened Luna? Why are you out here in the chill of the night?" Luna gives him her wide-eyed stare saying "I seem to have been locked out of the dorms and the heffalumps are playing pranks again." Harry shakes his head at the injustice picking up Luna "Come on Luna lets get you someplace warm and a change of clothing." Luna shakes her head "it's ok Harry, they're just pranks." Harry frowns at Luna as they near the portrait of the Fat Lady who say "Password?" Harry answers "Balderdash. Now Luna what the 'Heffalumps' did isn't something fun like pranking but something far more malicious and I won't stand for my friends to be so hurt." Climbing into the common room then up to his dorm room Harry takes out a spare uniform and shoes and hands them to Luna saying "go to the showers and get changed please. This should do til you get your room later today." Luna nods and heads to the showers with Harry following to guard the door with a pad and a fountain pen in hand taking notes on what's going on.

Harry looks up hearing Ron approach and whispers "don't go in there yet Luna's in there for now. It seems a few in her house think it a good joke to lock her out of the dorms overnight." Ron stops hearing that looking horrorstruck. He shakes his head "I know Luna can seem a bit off at times but she don't deserve that!" Harry nods "I know but I think we should all work more on our magic and exercise to get into shape. I feel somehow that we'll need it before we're done with school." Ron gets an understanding look on his face as he thinks it over "I guess you're right Harry we will need it when You-Know-Who's followers are still out there."

After a few minutes Luna comes out of the loo wearing Harry's extra uniform. Ron goes into the loo as Harry looks at how loose his clothes are on her. He nods meditating a bit connecting with his magic and waves his hand over Luna making the uniform size to her measurements. "There, that should do until you get to your dorms after classes." Harry leads Luna to the common room after donning his robes to wait for Ron and Hermione. After his friends enter the common room Harry leads them to the great hall for breakfast "Luna I know you said the 'Heffalumps' played a prank last night, but I know that wasn't a prank. Far as I know pranks are to be humorous in a way that even the target can somehow see the humor in it." He raises a hand to stop Luna speaking for now. "Pranks can be things like using color changing potions for shampoo, or maybe something that causes things like singing, dancing, or even animal sounds for a short time, not locking one out of their dorm or even the common room, that's malicious, petty, and downright cruel." Luna whispers "but it'll just get worse if I tell a teacher." Harry nods at Luna as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looks between the two "it sometimes seem that way, but it'll get worse if you don't have it stopped. I know about the type all too well." thinking of the Dursleys. Arriving at the great hall everyone sits at the Ravenclaw table with Luna to give moral support. After whispering for Dobby and Winky to provide a more healthy breakfast for them he writes a letter for Mr. and Mrs Granger asking for a french-english dictionary, and a few books on the language. After folding the letter into an envelope and writing one to Gringotts asking for a book explaining their language and dictionary of words and phrases. He spots Hedwig gliding down as he finishes the Gringotts letter and most of his breakfast. He holds up two rashers of bacon for her before tying the letters to her saying "Hedwig please take the first letter to Gringotts don't wait for a response then go to the Grangers. Wait for a response from them and come when you're rested girl." He smiles as Hedwig nips his fingers affectionately before giving a barking hoot and flying with her letters.

After breakfast where most of Ravenclaw were shocked into silence Harry and his friends leave for their classes. For the trio this meant Defence against the Dark Arts. After the class filed in Professor 'Moody' starts talking about how they're far behind on curses and their counters and only have a year to learn. Moody brings out three spiders in jars shouting out "Now who can tell me a spell that is a one way ticket to azkaban." Harry looks around many students looking a bit nervous and some like Malfoy and his crew quite excited. Ron raises his hand and say a bit nervously "The imperious curse, sir." Moody nods and growls "aye lad, yer name's Weasley yes? Your father would know about that one, gave the ministry a lot of trouble during the war." He pulls a spider from a jar and cast "IMPERIO" and waving his wand making the spider do things it normally would never be able to the amusement of many students. He grunt's "you think it's funny? This is total control I can make this spider do what I want." Making the spider go from one student to another to emphasize his point "I can even make it kill itself. You think that'd be funny?" The look on most of the students went from amusement to abject horror and Harry notices the look on the professor's face. Harry vows to keep an eye on him.

Moody look out at the students saying "now who can tell me another?" Neville raises his hand and stutters out "the cruciatus curse" Moody nods and smiles which makes his face seem more menacing "aye, that one was a favorite of the death eaters. You'd be the Longbottom boy yes you'd know about that one." Moody picks a second spider from the jar and cast 'ENGORGIO' making it grow to be more visable. He casts 'CRUCIO' at the spider causing it to curl its legs close as a shrieking noise come from it. Harry looks on in horror of what that spell does. He looks around at the others noticing the look on Hermione's face then look where she's looking and find Neville looking like he's seen a ghost shivering fearfully. Harry thinks 'hmmm somehow he knows just what that spell can do. Mental note get to know him better and help him with this.' Hermione shrieks "STOP IT! Can't you see what it's doing to him?" Harry notices Moody 'looks' like someone denied a treat as he ends the spell and replace the spider in the jar.

Moody looks out again and say "Now who can tell me the last one?" Hermione raises her hand and say 'the killing curse." Looking at the spider fearfully knowing what's to come. Moody nods at her "Ahh yes, the killing curse. The unblockable kill anything it touches. There is only one survivor and he's sitting before me." Everyone turns to look at Harry as he shifts uncomfortably. Moody picks out the last spider which seem to know what's about to happen begin scuttling away as Moody gets a gleam in his eye noticed only by Harry as he incants 'AVADA KEDAVRA!' launching the green colored spell at the spider. There was the jet of green and the whoose as the spell hit the spider killing it instantly. Harry wonders at seeing it thinking 'that's the spell that got my parents.' Moody waves dismissively at the spider sweeping it to the trash bin "now I'm not here to teach you how to do these spells but you need to know what's out there before you encounter them. At your age you could say the spell all you want at me and I'd barely get a nosebleed." Harry copies everything into the notepad as he hears Moody say "Next week I'll casting the imperious on each of you so you know what it's like." Hermione responds "but professor if casting that spell on a human gets you a trip to Azkaban then you shouldn't do it." Moody leers at her "I've been given a special permision to cast this so you can learn what it feels like so you know what you're up against." Harry looks up from his pad and say "I'll want to see this in writing sir. From what I've studied it's illegal for a reason." Moody looks at Harry in disbelief nodding after a bit "ahh, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Nodding Moody replies "you'll have it in writing lad."

After class Neville shakily says "Good class." Harry looks at Neville and smiles at him don't worry about it to much. There is a very simple way to avoid those curses." The others look at him in shock Ron shivers a bit "but how can you avoid those curses there's no block or shield that's worked." Harry smiles sagely and whispers "Best block for any spell is no be there." Hermione shrugs and looks at the others thinking of what her dad has taught her. "He has a point you know. My dad tells me that all the time." she say.

During lunch Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville sit at the Gryffindor table eating and notices Luna sitting alone with a dreamy look on her face but Harry notices something in her eyes. He stands going to Luna's area of Ravenclaw table and ask "care to join me and the others Luna? we have room." She smiles at him "that sounds lovely kind sir," She gets up to follow Harry when a shout from furthur up the table call "Why would you want to hang out with Loony?" Harry looks up and see several ravenclaws most females snickering at the name. "I don't consider her loony by any means. She's a unique person who has a refreshing outlook on life." He leads her to his friends and sit her near Hermione and sit next to her "come on Luna eat up we do have classes later."

Later that night Harry explores the seventh floor following the feel and nudge of magic the seem to come from all around. He eventually comes to a stretch that featured a tapestry with a man trying to teach trolls ballet across from a blank wall. Feeling magic's nudge of a room for training nearby but not knowing of anything near calls "Dobby?" The house-elf appear with a soft pop saying "Harry Potter sir calls his Dobby?" Harry nods replying "yes my friend. Is there some kind of room here? It seems that magic lead me here except I don't know what room could be here." Dobby nods bouncing excitedly "Yes Harry Potter sir. Room be here. Called the come and go room. Just walk three times before tapestry and door appear to a room you need." Harry smiles and nods at Dobby "Thank you Dobby. Hopefully this will help in my training." Harry walks back and forth before tapestry thinking of his training needs. One the third pass sure enough a door appeared. He opens the door and goes in and stops in shock at a perfect replica of the dojo in his neighborhood. Closing the door Harry spots a figure standing in the middle of the room. "Welcome young sir to my dojo." the figure say. Harry looks closer at the figure noting the orange and beige robes tied with a black belt. "Who are you? I didn't think anyone would be in here though I hope you can help with my training. My name is Harry Potter." Harry say as he bow in greeting. The figure bows back smiling "You may call me Caine young Harry. Somehow I came here because I was needed."

What followed was a couple hours going through what was known and learning new blocks and meitative states. Before leaving Harry expresses his thanks and promises to return. The next day was a saturday so Harry leads his friends to the room he found. On entering everyone notice certain portraits on the walls and a female as well as the man from before. Harry bows to the male "Good day Master Caine." The male bows back "Good day young Harry." Harry looks to the female as everyone looks at the portraits and give a more formal bow "Good day miss my name is Harry Potter." The female smiles mysteriously and curtsey "Hello young Lord Potter, I am called Lady Hogwarts." This caused everyone to look incredulously at her. Ron gape sputtering "HOW? No one ever mentioned there being a Lady Hogwarts." The lady looks at Ron "that's because it toon centuries for me to be as I am now. Besides how do you thinks the stairs move as they do? Or the other things that happen around here." Her smile become quite cheshire at this. After introductions Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville start training with Caine as Lady Hogwarts drift to the portraits whispering to them. During the next few hours Harry notices a whispered voices while doing kata and decides to ask during break.

to be continued...


End file.
